When I Think About You
by shadowtheo
Summary: On a B&E, Chase finds himself trapped, now it's up to House and Co to rescue him. Established Chouse HouseChase
1. Chapter 1

::Summery: On a B&E, Chase finds himself trapped, now its up to House and co to rescue him. Established Chouse (Chase/House)

::Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

::Chouse sounds like Louse: Story is named for something that appears in second chapter, and was my inspiration::

When I Think About You:1 Break In.

"Doctor Chase!" Chase looked up, knowing it had come to _that_ stage of the diagnosing. "Go forth and track down the vital missing piece of evidence." Chase put on a long suffering look as he headed to the door to break into another house.

House gazed contemplatingly at the retreating form of his fellow, and lover. Since he had woken up he had had an inexplicable feeling of unease when looking at the blonde man. However, House was not a one to be cowardly, and it was Chase's turn on B&E duty today. He still couldn't help the twinge in his stomach as Chase turned out of view.

::I ::T ::M ::S

Chase drove steadily to the patients house, who was experiencing a strange range of symptoms that he was hoping to be able to spread some light on. The radio was telling him about the huge pile up on one of the major roads that was currently using up most of the 911 facilities. Turning the depressing talk off as he pulled in he took his first look at the residence.

The cottage was old and had plants overgrowing it. Chase expected some kind of mould was a likely cause now.

He entered through a creaking wooden door, noticing that the house seemed much larger on the inside. Everything seemed to be made of wood and a rickety looking staircase led to the upstairs floor. Deciding to check the downstairs first he soon found several colonies of mould growing merrily under the sink. Collecting all the samples he re-entered the large hallway/sitting room.

Chase gulped as he eyed the stairway looming before him, none too keen to venture up. However, he knew better then to leave the job half done, even if he was House's boyfriend, he was still held accountable for mistakes.

Carefully he begun to assent, making sure not to tread in the middle of the stairs that was weakest. They creaked horribly as he moved, but did not break as he made it to the top.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he begun to move down the upper landing. His relief was short lived however as a door opened ahead of him. Having nowhere to hide halfway down a corridor Chase just stood there as a burley figure stepped out carrying a holdall and a small hand gun.

They stared at each other.

"Who the fuck are you!" Yelled the man, raising his gun to point at Chase.

"Crap..." Chase muttered as he raised his shaking hands. The much larger man moved forwards menacingly as Chase tried to move, unfortunately the only movement his legs were willing to do was shake.

"Answer me!"

"Oh God." Chase muttered, his usual steady nerves gone right out the window. As the man cocked the gun however, his legs seemed to remember what they were made for.

He turned and flew down the corridor getting out his phone. He hear a shot wiz past and the man following as he turned for the stairs. As his foot hit the first stair he felt a blinding pain shoot through his left shoulder.

"Ahh!" He cried as he tripped, landing with his head facing down the stairs. Chase couldn't concentrate on the shoulder though as the house seemed to shake with the large man running to the stairs.

"No don't!" He managed to yell as the man leapt onto the second step down. With a huge rumbling sound the man swayed with the house, falling towards Chase as the wood cracked beneath them.

As the man grabbed the rail for support, a look of panic swept his face. The two's eyes met, turquoise blue on a russet brown colour as the railing broke under the lager's hand and he and Chase, phone in hand fell to the ground as the stairs gave way underneath them.

::I ::T ::M ::S

Chase couldn't remember falling as he lay on the ground. He could only cough at the layer of risen dust. Some other parts of the house seemed to have decided it was high time to collapse when the stairs did. As he coughed back to life Chase found himself in excruciating pain, his shot arm was pinned under some fallen rubble, and whilst it helped to slow the bleeding, he would inevitably get an infection from it. His right arm was under his own body, and although it didn't feel broken, he was sure several of his ribs were, the pain when he tried to cough told him that much.

Along with that, he had managed to hit his head in the fall and it bled sickeningly slowly down from his hair line. His legs felt awkward and unattached, he tried to move them only to find he couldn't. Chase whimpered slightly until convincing himself to calm down and be objective, they felt heavy and were most likely trapped beneath a lot of crap.

In fact most of him was covered in rubble, but also something else. Chase painfully dragged his arm out from underneath him, fighting the urge to cry out as his ribs shifted. Firstly he noticed that his cell phone was miraculously unharmed. Dropping his phone by his face he gingerly reached his back, feeling something soft. Then it hit him. The man from earlier was lying on top of him, either unconscious, or more likely due to the fact that he probably took the brunt of the force before falling on Chase, dead.

"Ahhhhh! Help! HELP!" Chase screamed desperately as he tried to brake free, as if this wasn't bad enough already there was only a small bit of life flitting into his makeshift enclosure.

When Chase could not squirm anymore due to lack of energy he realised that the planks blocking his head from being in clear air (well, clear-ish) were resting loosely, and would be easy to remove.

Chase weighed up the risks, but as his breathing turned shallow due to the confined space he roughly shoved the planks. He held his breath until the dust cleared and he was sure his head wouldn't get violently smashed.

Now his head and right arm and shoulder were clear of rubble. All he could see were heaps of debris, obscuring his view of the door as well as half the room. He looked up painfully to see only half the roof still intact.

After his analysis of the situation, Chase felt the pain fully hit, throbbing and ripping making it hard to breathe normally. He couldn't discern where the different pains were coming from, but knew that now was the time to call for help.

The emergency services would take hours to get here if they could spare anyone at all. That left House. Surely he could get Cuddy to pull some deal with the authorities, he thought as he grabbed the phone and roughly punched in speed dial #1. House had made him do it a few days ago.

He manovered the phone close to his head whilst it rang.

::I ::T ::M ::S

The mood in the diagnostics department was tense as House strolled in.

"Where's Skippy? He's been away far too long." House's usual abrasiveness hid his own worry as the remaining ducklings stared at him. "Oh Skippy where art thou." He asked sarcastically as he dropped down at the glass table where the phone was.

"House, what if something's happened to him?" She begun in a usual fretting-Cameron tone. "I think we should call him-"

"Come on, Chase can take care of himself-"

"Your right Foreman, he's a very competent little koala." House shot back whilst reaching for the phone, unwilling to let his concern show until there was a reason.

Cameron looked relieved whilst Foreman threw his hands up in exasperation. Just as House's fingers brushed the phone it begun to ring shrilly. The tone did nothing to help House's nerves. Almost to distract himself he begun talking.

"Well, I think we should let the little koala explain why he hasn't found the eucalyptus leaves of speaker, don't you?" He questioned the group as Cameron looked disdainful and Foreman smirked.

Picking up the phone and pushing the speaker button, House had no time to speak before they all heard a pained voice coming through the speaker.

"H-House!" Chase's voice sounded desperate and strained.

"Chase?" Cameron asked.

"W-Where's House?"

"Right here Chase, what happened." House levelly answered the panicked voice.

"I found mould... you should test him." Came Chase's hesitant reply. "A-are you testing him?"

"Cameron, go test the patient, do the works for mould." He said without looking at her, fixated on the phone as though he could see Chase through it.

"But-"

"Go!" House said intensely whilst gazing at her. "Get him better and tell Wilson to come here. We'll take care of Chase." He answered the last bit quietly so Chase couldn't hear. Cameron nodded, knowing that House had a plan and that she had to play her part. As she left House turned back to the phone.

"Were treating him, what happened." House spoke calmly in hopes that the panicky Chase would calm down as well. Both he and Foreman listened closely to his reply, Foreman's brow creased further in concern as he talked.

"T-there was another guy there, he err, had a gun." Chase swallowed as the other two shared a look. "H-he shot me, my err, shoulder, and I fell down the stairs..."

"Keep going Chase." House instructed the quavering voice.

"The stairs broke and we fell." He carried on shakily. "I-I th-think he's dead." House and the remaining duckling shared another worried look, assuming this was the end of the tale.

"It was an accident Chase, don't worry, we'll come pick you up."

"That's not it, I know t-that." Foreman's eyebrow raised and House's heart sped up, he knew something else was coming. "I'm t-trapped, under the rubble. I can't get out." Chase's voice raised in pitch and panic with the last sentence as House and Foreman both felt their blood run cold. At some point Wilson had come in who now looked equally worried.

"We're coming Chase, we'll ring you in the car." He added "Just hang on." as an after thought before hanging up.

"What do you want me to do?" Wilson asked quickly.

"Keep Cuddy busy." House muttered as he limped out followed by Foreman.

"House!" House turned back to Wilson. "He'll be alright."

"He will if we get to him." House replied stonily.

"House, why don't we just call the rescue services?" Foreman queried in an antsy way.

"Because sparky, there has been a huge pile up and the services aren't available. Besides, you break into cars, how hard can a collapsed house be, we'll need your looting skills." Foreman rolled his eyes but continued to follow House all the same.

As they set off in Foreman's car House spoke again whilst dialling for Chase.

"I forget, who said he'd be fine?" Foreman gritted his teeth and drove on.

::First chapter done! please review, tis my first House fic::

::Thank you for reading, shadowtheo::


	2. Chapter 2

::Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

::At least two chapters left I think, this is just happening as it wants to haha. Sorry for any OOC-ness and spelling mistakes, first House fanfic and spelling is my bane, at least i ran it through spell check haha. On with the show... Chouse sounds like louse!

When I Think About You:2 Hang In There.

Chase stared at the phone as the call ended. He stared trying to ignore the pain until he felt a drop land on him. Looking around Chase saw many droplets beginning to fall fast.

"Crap." He moaned, now it was raining, his chances of survival had just dropped. The rain combined with the blood loss was sure to lead to hypothermia as well as increase the chance of going into shock quicker.

Soon Chase's hair was wet and limp from the incessant rain and his right arm was soaked. He felt a small shiver running through him, making him wince at even the small movement.

A small part of Chase's brain was almost glad of the rain, at least this way he wouldn't feel pain as he died, it would just be numb. 'No!' he found himself thinking, 'House'll find me, I'll be fine.' He just wished he could believe himself.

Chase jumped at the sound of the phone and flinched at the aggravation of his wounds. He fumbled for the phone and opened it, making sure to cover it from the rain.

"H-House?" Chase couldn't help the needy twinge in his voice. House was shocked at how feeble his voice sounded.

"Alright Chase, tell me the symptoms." Both House and Foreman cringed a little without the other knowing about the could, unattached sound to House's voice.

As Chase listed what he could tell of his injuries and predicament House felt his stomach sinking. He carried on in the same voice however, he needed the facts, then he could help the person.

"You're the intensivist... How long." He paused as long as he could before asking the inevitable question, assuring himself that no matter Chase's answer, he wouldn't give up. Both he and Foreman were surprised at the tone of Chase's answer, it was as if he was talking about a patient. Apparently they all felt it best to get the unpleasant facts out quickly, before they got too scared to hear them.

"Given the rate of blood loss, and the weather conditions, assuming nothing else falls. Two hours max of healthy life." Chase's voice only dropped and trembled lightly at the very end. They all know that 'healthy' meant nothing, just that afterwards he would most likely begin to suffer from organ failure.

"Well plenty of time then!" Said House lightly. "At least with Foreman's driving." The man scowled as he turned a corner rather speedily.

"Give us half an hour Chase, tops. Don't go to sleep." These was a small snort from the other lone at the neurologist's comment.

"Well snort you may, but koalas sleep most hours of the day so lets devise a plan to keep you in the land of the living shall we?" House could just see Chase's disgruntled face in his mind.

Foreman's heart sank as he looked over to see House's malicious grin at him before he leant closer to the phone.

"Chase."

"Yeah." Came the shaky reply.

"You know when I get you home I'm gonna hold you down and rub every inch of you I can-"

"Oh! No! House!" House grinned at Foreman's disgust.

"-I'm gonna make you come so fast that you wont know what's hit you-"

"Stop it, or I stop the car."

"-Then I'm gonna-"

"House! Please, stop." Chase yelled weakly, turning red despite the fact that no one could see. There was just something about having a corpse on you that was highly unsexual. Chase shuddered both at the thought and the cold, the floor was wet and he was starting to shiver more frequently.

"Fine, fine party poopers. In that case you'll just have to listen to this and listen good."

"House. What are you doing?" Foreman asked suspiciously as House attached his ipod to the car and scrolled down before hitting a few buttons and turning the sound up. Both other doctors jumped badly as a song started playing from the chorus.

"_I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself..."_

Chase cringed at both the song choice and the volume of it through his pounding head.

"House, w-what're-"

"Easy babe, and don't you dare turn that phone off, we need to monitor you." In Chase's opinion House was speaking with far too much glee for a man condemning his boyfriend to an even more painful death. However, with the chills raking through his body causing sharp jolts of pain it was a lot of effort to talk.

House was distracted from smirking at a disgusted Foreman when he heard a clatter from Chase's line.

"What was that." All joking gone from his voice.

"I d-dropped t-the p-phone, the-the colds settling in. Sh-shivers." Chase stumbled out a reply, not bothering to pick up the wetting phone from where it lay beside his head. The pain caused by the shaking alone was enough to make him see spots as his ribs moved unnaturally.

"Hang in Chase, were ten minutes away." Foreman said in a rushed kind of way, the rain was getting heavier.

::I ::T ::M ::S

"Chase? CHASE!" Chase lurched back to consciousness and coughed violently. Unable to hold his head up any longer he had fallen asleep and swallowed some of the water that was filling the floor. There must be a few centimetres coating the ground. It was a death trap.

Finally clueing in to the gurgling sound next to him he turned his head.

"Fuck!" Grabbing for the phone his arm jerked at the small electric shock as the phone died in the water. How could he let himself sleep, even through that god awful song, he really must be a doctor.

"Help... please." He whispered shakily, no longer being able to distract himself from the pain and the cold. "HEELLLP!" Chase cried out as he felt fear and despair hit him full force. He pressed his forehead to the floor as tears escaped him. Although glad that no one could see him break down, a part of him wanted nothing more than for House, or anyone to be here. Feeling the literally dead weight above him Chase felt himself weaken as his body started to give up the fight against the elements. "Help." Chase pleaded with forces unknown as his body shook from inside out leaving him with nothing but the pounding rain and the decimated remains of the last house he thought he'd ever break into.

::I ::T ::M ::S

Meanwhile at the hospital, things were beginning to get hairy.

"Just tell me where they are, even House needs to pull his weight around here. It's bad enough that Chase and Foreman are following his truancy talents but now that we have extra patients because of a crash were understaffed in even more areas. And shouldn't Chase be here at least! I mean this kinda ties in with his speciality don't you think!"

Wilson merely nodded at Cuddy's endless rant as they supervised the overflow of incoming patients from the pile up. Cameron stood nearby treating a wound with a tense look. Wilson imagined that she too was worried that even if Chase was rescued, there would be staff present to help him. Both had tried to get through to House but come up engaged.

As Cameron glanced over at him with a look full of meaning he tuned out Cuddy long enough to give her a helpless smile. For now the matter was out of their hands. At least with House, Chase couldn't be in better hands. They just had to keep the faith.

::I ::T ::M ::S

House and Foreman arrived at the decimated house in a frantic manner. Within seconds of being outside they were soaked. However they both froze as they saw the house.

Half the roof was down and rubble lay everywhere. House could hardly bear the thought of Chase trapped somewhere in there. Compared to the debris Chase seemed too small, he could almost picture how fragile his lover looked.

House pushed the thoughts aside, until they found Chase he had to stay calm so that Foreman didn't loose track as well. The normally composed neurologist was staring blankly at the wreckage.

"God Chase..." House could only just hear the mumble over the pounding rain.

"Be careful of the rubble, he's trapped and we don't want to indirectly step on his Aussie ass." House noticed with relief that Foreman rolled his eyes and moved off. "We'll split up, find him faster." House instructed as they encountered the first bit of seemingly never ending rubble.

House would find him, no matter what, because the song was true, at least for him. He didn't want anybody else.

::Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them up if you want me to keep the speed!::

::Song is I Touch Myself by the Divinyls for anyone who didn't know:: Song inspiration for parts of this chapter also go to everything by lifehouse, kryptonite by 3 doors down and your a god by vertical horizon. You should check them out, esp. the last 2 mins of everything.!::

::Thanks for reading, shadowtheo::


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination

When I Think About You: 3

"Chase!" House called semi loudly as he manovered with difficulty through the rubble, he didn't want to risk the building falling more. The scattered debris giving the house a much larger radius then when it was still standing.

House and Foreman had separated when they came to a waist high divider of rubble that had no doubt once been a wall. The last time he had spoken to Foreman was when he had seen the remainder of the stairs and informed the black doctor that he was foolishly on the wrong side of the house.

House scanned the mess ahead of him once more wondering how Chase was even alive.

"Chase!" They could search for ever unless they got some clue.

"House!" House started at the desperate and weak cry.

"Chase! Hang on and keep calling."

Chase woke to the sound of his name being called in an annoyed yet worried tone, only one person could manage the mix so well. As House instructed him to keep calling he felt itches spreading throughout his body. The kind you get when you force yourself to sit still until you just have to jump up and run.

"Get me out of here!" He screamed as he felt the weight above him shift heavier on top of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind Chase was aware that he was stressing himself out more as his yells caused him to break into racking coughs giving himself a sudden searing pain. As he gasped for breath he felt his pulse speeding up which wouldn't help the bleeding. A pounding in his head and ringing in his ears distracted him as he coughed violently and gasped desperately in-between.

House had no problem locating Chase as he begun coughing through the pounding rain.

"Foreman!" He yelled swiftly before manoeuvring through the heaps surrounding him. It was a miracle that he hadn't slipped or fallen yet. Just as he rounded a man high lump of crap he saw Chase's blonde head. Soaked and shivering he was giving off a sound somewhere between cough splutter an scream as his body and mind fought each other.

All he could see was Chase's right arm and shoulder as he hurried towards him, the water around him was suspiciously reddish.

"Chase! I'm here, it's okay." House reeled off quickly as he awkwardly kneeled by his head and arm. When he received no reaction other then coughing he grabbed Chase's arm. "_Chase._" The young intensivist looked at him with glazed panicky eyes. "Deep breaths, stay with me here."

It was partly the calm tone of House's voice that encouraged Chase to take a few rasping breaths before returning to, at least stable, shallow breaths.

"Knew you'd find me." he panted out in a vague tone as he sunk his head to the floor, lacking the energy to hold it up any longer. Luckily House caught it before he got a mouthful of water. Moving around House leant Chase's head on his knee.

"Just stay with me okay, when Foreman gets here we'll get you out." House ran his fingers through Chase's matted hair as he struggled to take in air without moving too much. Checking Chase's weak and erratic pulse House begged Foreman to hurry. Chase's tightly shut eyes told House he was hanging on to any last fibres of himself that weren't in panic or shock. He wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer if he wasn't freed soon.

Whereas House could understand that this was traumatic, he knew there was something other then rubble causing Chase to have to desperately hang on to his sanity.

House peered at the rubble covering Chase's small body, it shouldn't be that hard to shift, he noticed with relief. Nothing that should cause any additional injuries, although probably some irritation of the present ones. As he looked deeper into the rubble he saw something that definitely was not wood.

"Chase, where's the man that shot you?" He asked with the sickening realisation that he didn't have to.

He felt Chase's breath hitch as he shuddered violently and winced, a few unwanted tears started a smooth trail down the already wet face.

"Crap. _Foreman_!" House yelled as Chase shook and shivered beneath him. hand clenched so tightly House was sure he could see the detailed bone work there.

"I'm here, I'm here." Foreman's indignance at being yelled for was cut short as he saw the tiny portion of visible Chase and his conditioned, as well as a worried and antsy House.

"We gotta get him out of there now!" Foreman exclaimed.

"I know that! Get started. Chase." The shuddering figure turned his head and shoulder awkwardly as he looked up at House. The diagnostic head tried to ignore the pain and tear filled eyes. "Were gonna get you out ok, just try not to move." At Chase's delicate nod House shifted from under his head, grabbed his cane to stand up and begun to help Foreman remove the debris.

Chase couldn't help whimpering softly as the weight was shifted from him, causing slight movements that seemed to grind on his body. The slight spasms of pain made him want to wriggle away, but he wouldn't let House down now that they were reunited. It seemed to Chase that he had been under this weight for ages, and that one more minute would kill him.

His fist clenched tight and he moaned as a piece of wood was moved that shifted his shot arm.

"Hold on Chase, we're nearly there."

"We'd be there sooner if Hose was pulling his fair share of the work." Foreman said in a mutinous voice as he tossed a plank into a another pile of debris.

"Hello! Cripple here!" Chase couldn't help but snort at House's indignant tone.

After a few more bits of rubble House spoke again.

"Your lower left leg is free, can you move it?" Chase tried, only to find that he couldn't even feel his leg, it certainly wouldn't move. He choked back a sob at the thought that he could no longer control his muscles.

House and Foreman share a glance over the shrinking rubble. House hobbled to where he could reach Chase's leg, he gently rolled up the leg of his trousers to be met with a little bleeding where the skin had broken and a horrendous black-red bruise covering the back of Chase's calf.

"Can you feel this?" He asked, hating himself for what he was doing as he prodded the discolouration. At Chase's yell and jerk from the rest of him House released a breath. Next he removed Chase's shoe and sock to see a few broken toes, but nothing worse. House removed a pen and pressed it to one of Chase's toes. "You feel that?"

"A-a bit." Chase breathed out. House stood up and once again he and Foreman begun to shift the planks.

They reached a particularly large sheet of wood and heaved it up, causing Chase to cry out as his ribs were shifted abnormally. As they tossed it away they saw that Chase was now practically free. The only things on top of him now were a couple of planks, and another body. The huge blood soaked form was twisted awkwardly as it lay over Chase, dwarfing him with it's huge size.

There was no doubt the man was dead as he lay crushing Chase's chest and most of his leg and left arm. Foreman looked slightly repelled from the body.

"Foreman!" House snapped him back to attention as he saw Chase's uncontrolled shivering and knew he couldn't keep it together much longer.

Swiftly they removed the last of the planks off of Chase, who looked like he was about to bolt.

"Don't move until we get him off you, that's an order." Chase's tense body allowed him to nod swiftly as he clenched his eyes and teeth.

Chase whimpered as he felt the shift of flesh and bones above him, moving his body around with it as he felt things shift that weren't supposed to.

It seemed to take agonisingly ages. As soon as he felt the weight off him and a lightness overtake him he squirmed forwards, desperately having to move from that place. He got a few paces forwards by basically using his one good arm before he collapsed further, tears streaking down his face as he fought for breath. The pain throughout his body and fuzz swirling through his head distracted him from other senses.

Chase curled up as best he could an grasped his shot shoulder with his hand, trying to calm down he lay there trembling whilst trying to breath.

House and Foreman quickly reached Chase on the water covered floor.

"Chase, are you with me?" House muttered to the blonde as he pulled him up against his shoulder. At Chase's pained moan House quickly found the bullet wound. "Come on Chase talk to us." House expertly kept the panic out of his voice as Chase's eyelids fluttered unresponsively.

Foreman seemed to suddenly regain the doctor in him and took over. Noting the intensivist pale completion with slightly blue lips he knew the cold would kill him now if he slept. Smartly slapping Chase's cheek (which he had always slightly wanted to do if he were honest) he managed to get Chase to attempt drawing in more oxygen.

House quickly got the idea and pinched Chase's limp neck, hating himself when Chase grasped harshly and whimpered, but he did open his eyes to gaze blearily up at House. The blue-green eyes were glazed with an oncoming fever and kept slipping away as they couldn't focus. But at last they managed to slap him into a more attentive state.

"Chase, were standing up now." House mentioned softly before starting to struggle up with the extra weight. Foreman quickly grabbed Chase and hauled the limp body up, not needing two people with falling injuries on his hands.

Chase felt his knees go as soon as he got up, luckily Foreman held him steady with an arm around his waist and placing Chase's arm round his shoulder. Chase struggled for a few moments to get his legs to cooperate with him and stand up.

"Can't move." He slurred in a heavily accented voice as the room tilted at some crazy angles. "An fever..." He murmured as he collapsed further onto Foreman.

"Man is it a good think your thin and short." Foreman complained as he scooped Chase up like a bride, it was good thing the man was light. Doctors diet, he reasoned.

House led the way out as Chase bit his lip, partly so as not to cry out, partly to keep himself awake.

They managed to escape the rubble fast, hastily but gently laying Chase in the back seat of the car. House slid himself under Chase's head to keep him awake and hopefully stable. Just as they pulled out there was a change to the blonde's breathing.

As the fever set in Chase begun to pant in rasping breaths. House felt the worrying rise in the younger's temperature as he both shook and sweated.

"Stay with me here." He commanded, tapping Chase's face lightly. Chase raised glazed eyes to his boss and focused as best as he could.

"No sleepy till were back at the play pen."

The journey back seemed to take forever. Chase had reached the stage of no longer being coherent, both from the previous blood loss and the fever. Luckily with much pressure House had stopped the bleed, but he had lost enough already to cause some significant problems.

There were two other significant problems facing them, The never ending onslaught of rain was causing Foreman to have to drive slower, no use all of them ending up at hospital. The second was that Chase was unable to keep himself awake any longer, his severe lack of energy was even lessening his chills. This meant House had to keep him awake by either pinching or slapping him, something House had quickly realised wasn't nearly as fun as it should have been.

Chase moaned and whimpered pathetically each time House brought him out of a blissful resting state.

Chase just couldn't understand why House kept hurting him, a severe bought of chills wracked through his body, making him cough and gasp pathetically.

"Why?" He choked out at the blurred figure above him as he slipped back into sleep. House sighed as he moved to once again wake up the blonde. They were about ten minutes from the hospital. He just hoped they all made it.

::Thanks for reading and all the great reviews::

::Song inspiration for this chapter goes to I do I do I do by DDR, tis amusing::

::shadowtheo::


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

Last chapter! Enjoy the show!

When I Think About You: 4 Safe and to be Sound.

When Foreman announced that they were now five minutes away from medical help House rang Wilson.

"What's happened House?" Came the typical tone of worried-doctor-Wilson through the phone.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?" House said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Caller ID, and hurry up, Cuddy's watching."

"Were five minutes away, make sure at least you're ready with a gurney, it's not pretty." House answered, looking down at the struggling blonde, seemingly only being kept alive by House's will power. He ended the conversation and saw Foreman watching him in the rearview mirror.

A silent conversation was held where both parties tried to say everything, and yet said nothing at all. Foreman eventually looked away as the light they were waiting behind turned green.

House once more shook Chase, he had stopped responding fully a while ago, and so was surprised by the turquoise eyes flickering open.

"Chase, do you know where you are?" House questioned the heavy-eyed person. Chase panted before answering.

"With you?" He asked, the blonde's voice was so fragile House felt some primal urge to protect jerk within him, the sort of feelings that had begun to re-emerge since he had begun seeing him.

"Yeah, that's right Chase." House muttered softly, stroking the damp hair off his sweating forehead. Chase looked heavily up at House. House was disturbed to see the confusion there.

"We need to hurry it up, he's going to go into shock." House said to Foreman hurriedly as he begun to maneuver the Intensivist's head off his lap, sliding him so that his feet were propped up on the window.

"Nearly there." Foreman grunted as he gunned a nearly red light.

Chase whimpered at the sudden lurch in the car and tried to curl up, breathing desperately. House held the trembling form still, painfully aware of the rise in his temperature.

::I ::T ::M ::S

As they arrived they pulled up to the very front doors of the hospital, ignoring any rules about ambulances only.

Foreman leapt out and opened the back door, together he and House maneuvered out their invalid co-worker. Once again carrying Chase, the Neurologist followed as House led to clear the way.

Apparently this wasn't necessary, the entrance way was mostly cleared, patients from the pile up were lingering with doctors and nurses, but none were in the direct way of the corridors.

Cuddy had evidently been informed of their plight finally, in just the right space of time for her not to interfere and begin a large fuss, but still allowing her to help by providing them what they sorely needed.

Thankfully Wilson was waiting with a gurney and a couple of nurses, all of which looked temporarily appalled at the state of the familiar person held in Foreman's arms.

Once laid on the gurney Chase was swiftly rushed to a small, often disused surgery room and an understaffed surgery. But it was the best that could be done with the overflow.

Cameron and Cuddy eventually managed to congregate temporarily with Foreman, Wilson and House outside the operating room. In the long wait House and Foreman explained their trip, at each sentence they could see Cuddy's exasperation and annoyance growing, but her concern luckily kept them in check. This settled it, if you were going to break the law, always come out scathed, Chase would likely get no worse then a 'get better soon and don't dare pull this again' card from the Dean.

Foreman noticed curiously that House neglected to mention the dead man on top of Chase, claiming he had seen the dead weight lying further away under different ruble.

Cuddy genially allowed House and Foreman to stay and wait for Chase's surgery to finish, as long as Cameron and Wilson both went back to work. After all, the two were both exhausted, and House was never much help anyway.

"Why lie to her? She's gonna make Chase have a psychological check up anyway after this." Foreman questioned the brooding House.

"He'll get through this, but he'll want to do it on his own terms. Cuddy knows, and it's only a matter of time before the whole hospital is convinced that Chase has a phobia of dead people. The last thing Chase needs now is his ability to do his job being in question." House answered before hobbling to one of the waiting chairs and popping a vicodin.

Foreman raised his eyebrows and sighed, but he couldn't fault House's logic. Were he in Chase's position, the very fact that he and House knew about the event would be enough to set him on edge.

::I ::T ::M ::S

It was a couple of hours before Chase's surgery finished and he was placed in a room. IV lines supplied him with fluids, antibiotics and a blood transfusion.

House sat patiently with Foreman in Chase's room, neither really spoke. Both doctors were reliving the events of the day, trying to figure out if the events seemed real or fake to them.

House looked up from the floor as Chase moaned lightly. House stood up, along with Foreman, and looked down at the waking intensivist.

"Chase, can you hear me?" House asked quietly as Chase's eyelids fluttered open slightly. Foreman smiled as the blonde became more aware, he looked at House only to see the pained expression on his face from Chase's weak movements.

"I'll go tell them he's woken up." The Neurologist declared quietly, knowing a private moment when he saw one. House gave him a nearly imperceptible nod as he left before returning his attention to Chase.

Tired turquoise eyes stared blearily up at him from the bed. The sated look of vulnerability and pain that Chase gave him made House switch from doctor to boyfriend in a matter of seconds.

"Its okay, its over. You're going to be fine." House said softly but firmly, rubbing Chase's unharmed shoulder. The look in Chase's eyes told House he wanted nothing more then to believe him.

"I know, I know." House said gently as tears welled in the blonde's eyes. Calmly he stood over Chase as he cried silently. Chase would be all right, because House wouldn't let him not be.

::I ::T ::M ::S

A few weeks after the incident House woke up to a squirming Chase, caught in the realms of a nightmare. This was not the first time his lover had had one, but it was one of the few times he had caught it in the act.

Usually Chase was already awake and unwilling to discuss his dreams or be helped with them in any form. It was only on the rare occasion that House managed to wake him up first that he also managed to calm down the younger man.

"Chase, Chase wake up." House begun, firmly gripping Chase's arm, mindful of the still sore shoulder. Chase jumped and gasped in shock as he fell out of the nightmare.

The intensivist scrambled franticly up the bed to the headboard before looking around and calming down, realizing where he was as the dream released its hold on him.

"What happened?" House's serious voice forced through the post-dream panic. "Chase." He ordered simply.

"I-I was trapped again, wi-with him." Chase finally managed to force out in a small shaky voice. House noticed the violent tremors wracking his body as he wrapped his arms around himself.

House never bothered telling Chase that it was over and not to worry about it, that it was all behind them now, because it wasn't yet. Rarely was House good at these kind of comforting moments, however, what had once been rocky at the start of their relationship, House had seemed to manage to perfect, the art of helping Chase.

All Chase required was seemingly his presence, preferring actions over words when he was upset. This suited House well, because where as with anyone else he would rationalize and string off debates, something about Chase made House want to act. And Chase always gave him the time he required to make an action.

House didn't need Chase to elaborate on his dream, the pain and distress of it was clearly written in the tense man's body language. Reaching out House dragged the shaking figure into his arms, soothingly running his hand through Chase's blonde hair.

Slowly House felt Chase relaxing and drifting off back into sleep.

"Thank you." Chase mumbled sleepily.

"What for?" House questioned softly, willing to let Chase endlessly thank him.

"For saving me, I wouldn't have made it without you." He slurred with a heavy accent. House smiled slightly, and leant to place a kiss on top of Chase's head.

"Ha, you'll never be rid of me now." He joked lightly, feeling the soft sniff from Chase rather then hearing it he continued. "You're welcome."

House heard Chase sigh as he shifted in his arms and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Yup, House would make sure Chase was all right, because he knew he could, and Robert Chase was one puzzle he wasn't done playing with yet.

::Success! Hope you enjoyed the last installment and sorry for the wait, at least I did finish it, finally! Thank you eternally to everyone who read and reviewed, it means the world and I hope this entertained you.

::I am planning on writing more stories in this category, so please let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see.

::Thanks for reading, shadowtheo.


End file.
